Digimon Adventure 3: Search for Power
by Bapegod97
Summary: It has been quite some time since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon. But the hours of peace are over! There's a new group of digimon out there; a group of very powerful digimon. What do they want? Are they good or are they evil? A sequel to Digimon Adventures and 02, and a prequel to the story of the Royal Knights!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Epilogue**

 **Flashback**

 **Five years ago…**

"Why?... Why aren't they responding, Tai?!" Matt cried out, almost screaming in desperation.

He was holding onto the damaged body of MetalGarurumon. The metal-clad wolf-like digimon's eyes were closed shut, an expression of pain clearly evident on his face. Most of his Chrome digizoid armor had come off from the sheer impact of the Diaboromons' of devastating attacks.

Tai was on the other side reaching out to an obliterated WarGreymon. They were in the cyber space of the internet and their battle was being watched by TK and Izzy along with the rest of the world. The war against the Virus-type digimon, Diaboromon, was going to determine the fate of Japan.

"I don't know…" Tai whispered, hopelessly trying to wake his partner digimon up. Tears of fear dripped down his face as he hugged the humanoid dinosaur digimon's head. Had he lost his best friend?

 _I don't know…_

The dimension was infested with the clones of Diaboromon, and their chances of winning seemed to dwindle.

A single drop of tear fell on WarGreymon's cracked armor.

 _I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, WarGreymon…_

 _I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…_

 _My friend…_

WarGreymon started to glow, making the brunette gasp.

"Tai!"

Tai looked over to Matt and saw that the same thing was happening to MetalGarurumon.

Several yellow email windows began to pop up behind the two and they were all from children across the globe. The email windows slowly start to take bright forms of the people who sent them. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon had begun to transform; their bodies had disappeared to only leave back their metallic heads, which have started to grow out to massive proportions.

The projections from all the emails start to form a giant humanoid body. The heads of MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon join to form the hands of this new being to complete the transformation. Tai and Matt held on, staring with awe at their partner digimon as they combine together.

A bright light enveloped the whole place and was followed by a bang. The two boys shielded their eyes from the blinding flash.

"WarGreymon…"

"And MetalGarurumon…"

"They digivolved together to become..."

"OMNIMON!"

The super-powered fused digimon blew his majestic red cape out. His body was massive and the off-white armor looked like it could take the harshest of blows. He had a helmet on with a white spike on the front and two yellow ones on the back. The crest of Courage and Friendship were largely engraved on each shoulder plate. The most prominent feature was definitely its arms; the head of MetalGarurumon for one hand, and WarGreymon's for the other. It was truly a sight to behold.

"They digivolved again…" Tai whispered. He could not believe it.

 _YES!_

Omnimon projected a giant blade out of hand that had WarGreymon's head on its end. The blade was long and had strangely written letters all over it. He waved the weapon backwards to gain momentum. Tai and Matt climbed up and positioned themselves on the Mega digimon's huge shoulders.

They were all in this together.

The Diaboromon clones held back in fear.

"TRANSCENDANT SWORD!"

Omnimon slashed at the Diaboromon obliterating them half of them to digital data bits in one blow. Tai and Matt watched victoriously as the sheer number of Diaboromon began to diminish.

Then he brought his other hand up. MetalGarurumon's mouth opened up to reveal a grey metallic gun.

"SUPREME CANON!"

The canon blasted out a enormous bright beam towards the remaining Diaboromon finishing them off…

 _We did it…_

In the far reaches of the digital realm, a small black digi-egg began to shake amongst what seemed like white, empty space.

The digivice rang.

 _We finally won…_

 **Present**

A white digi-egg began to beep loudly. Apparently, it was an alarm clock, since it had the digital time displayed on one side.

A tired hand slowly appeared from the bed behind it, and it hit the egg-shaped alarm clock to turn it off… And then the owner of the hand went back to to sleep.

There were loud knocks on the door.

"TAI! Wake up or else you're going to miss your game!" A female voice called out from behind it.

The voice was very familiar, but one would definitely be unable to tell who it was just by hearing it. She barged into the room and stood beside her brother's bed with her hands on her hips. Her appearance had definitely changed since the last time we've seen her three years ago. She was taller and her body had grown to have a lot more feminine curves than she had before. But her ruby-red eyes still had the the same beautiful glow it had when we first saw her. Her brunette hair was still the same as before, right up to her neck, but it was teenaged face that had changed to become more beautiful.

Needless to say, this was Tai's younger sister, Kari Kamiya

"…What do you want?" The boy lying on the bed spoke up. The sheets were still over his face.

A bored expression appeared on Kari's face.

"It's 8:30…"

"…What?"

"WHAT?!"

Tai sprang up from his bed and ran towards the door in his pajamas.

"MY MATCH STARTS IN 15 MINUTES! THE COACH IS GOING TO KILL ME IF I'M LATE AGAIN!"

Tai rushed around the house, clumsily, before realizing that he had to change into his soccer outfit. Kari giggled as she came out from Tai's room. Their mother sat by the table, drinking her tea, clearly confused by her son's ordeal.

Tai, too, had gotten a lot taller in these three years. His body was now lean, chiseled and tanned like that of any dedicated athlete. His hair was still the same as before if not a bit messier. Girls from his high school swooned over him because of his looks and athletic skills.

"Why doesn't anyone ever wake me up?" Tai said as he banged his door shut.

"Just hurry up and come downstairs, Tai…" Kari shot back, annoyed. "Dad's going to give us a ride."

 **Soccer Field**

"Man, Tai's going to screw us up again!"

The soccer players of Odaiba High had gathered up on the field and were warming up.

"Just wait and see! He'll be here. Tai never lets us down!" A certain spiky haired boy spoke up.

Everyone looked towards him. He was the only player in the team who was from the eighth grade. The coach made an exception and let him play with all the high school students because he was so good.

"You should speak for yourself, Davis. You almost got kicked out of the team for not showing up last time!"

"Well, I'm here right now and that's all that matters!" Davis' shoulders dropped. "Sheesh… I really wish you guys would me a break about that…"

"What's up, Davis? You seem a bit down. Something happened with… Kari?" One of the older boys teased. Everyone else laughed out hard.

A vein popped in Davis' head.

"That's it…" He stood up and pulled back his sleeve to his shoulder, getting ready for a scuffle.

The other boy got up as well.

"You wanna fight, kid? I'm no Tai, but it'll take me seconds to put you down!"

"Big words! Can you back them up, you big jerk?!"

Everyone else cheered mindlessly while a sensible few tried to calm the two down. The other team's players only watched from the side of the field. But it only lasted for so long. Everyone turned around to a familiar voice.

"Man. I can't even leave you guys by yourselves for a second, huh?" Tai walked towards his team with a grin on his face and his arms behind his head like he didn't have a care in the world.

"See! What did I tell you guys?! I knew you'd make it, Tai!"

Tai and Davis did a special handshake; it was hard to tell that the two weren't related.

"What's all this commotion about?"

"Well, Davis here…was being very disrespectful to his senior." The other boy spoke up, evidently preening his age privilege.

Davis tensed up. "Why you…"

But he was immediately stopped by Tai.

"I doubt that was the case, Toshi. Davis is the vice-captain of my team, so you better know your place. I would be lying if I said that you have a good reputation here…" Tai's words were stern and straight-forward, a skill he had learnt from a very good friend of his.

Toshi grunted, but looked down apologetically and obediently.

"Yes, captain…"

Tai nodded in approval.

"As for the rest of you who…" Tai's little speech was cut off as soon as the coach grabbed him by his ear. The young man shrieked comically.

"Well, look who we have here… The great Tai Kamiya!"

"Coach Terada! I'm sorry! This is the last time, I promise!"

No one cared that the other team was still waiting for the match to begin.

Tai looked around frantically for an exit to escape.

"You're not going anywhere, Kamiya!"

Just when all hope seemed lost, a voice of an angel called out.

"Tai, Mom packed the breakfast that you skipped." Kari reached the scene just in time.

"GOOD MORNING, KARI!" The whole soccer team cheered out desperately.

Tai and Davis sweat-dropped.

"Good morning, boys! Mr. Terada! Hope you guys have great game! Bye!" Kari gave them her charming smile, handed over the food to Tai and went back to her father's car without skipping a beat.

The coach sighed and let Tai go.

"See that's the thing, Tai. Your sister is a straight A student… while you're just a disappointment..."

Tai rubbed his right ear to get rid off the pain.

"Give me break, Terada… I'm a soccer star!" He buffed his chest up in jest.

"Yeah, but that alone is not going to get you into a good college…" The coach shook his head in disapproval. "Go and play. We'll continue this conversation later."

Tai's shoulders slumped. He knew his academics weren't that strong, but his teachers didn't have to rub it his face all the time. He sighed and walked towards his team.

"What's up, Tai? If you don't get into a good college, well, neither can I. Because I wanna be exactly like you!"

"Oh my god… Shut up, Davis…"

 **Odaiba High Auditorium**

The drummer did a minute-long drum solo to end the song. He looked up at the lead singer expectantly hoping to hear some praise.

The blond haired boy walked to and fro on the stage, deep in thought with his hand on his chin. His hair was now shorter and no longer up to his neck. The great Matt Ishida, lead singer in Odaiba's most popular band, The Teenage Wolves. He was a lot taller now and his good looks need not be mentioned. Being Matt Ishida's girlfriend was probably the dream of every high school girl. But unfortunately for them, he was already taken by a certain someone.

Matt stopped walking and looked towards the drummer. The emotions in his eyes were hard to read.

"No… NO! We can't deal with this right now! Our gig is in two days. Either you get it right or you don't play at all!"

The bassist gave Matt an annoyed look.

"Ok, look, man. Hideki is trying his best…" He tried to reason. "And I think that he was low-key pretty good…"

"Good? That's not what we're striving for! If you are not willing to show the same dedication as I am, I don't even know why we're doing this in the first place…"

The exit door in the auditorium slammed shut. Matt was so busy ranting that he didn't even realize that Hideki had already left.

"You know what, Matt? This band was something we had made for fun all those years back. Just because we loved music… If that's how you're gonna treat your friends, then you need to check yourself." He unstrapped the bass guitar off his shoulder and it fell onto the stage floor with a loud thud.

Matt watched as he left, the emotion-less look still prominent on his face. He snapped out of it when he felt his phone vibrate through his black denims.

Sora - 4 Missed calls

 _Shit…_

Matt gritted his teeth.

 _Not again…_

 **Takenouchi Residence**

A beautiful red-haired girl stood by her room's window to water her plants. Her dark-red eyes shone brightly against the sun. She hummed a sweet melody as she watched the colorful flowers bathe in the sprinkles of her water pot. Wearing a yellow top and a blue skirt that went all the way up to her knees, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Sora Takenouchi, the digidestined with the Crest of Love.

Her desk was messy with several high-school and college textbooks and a desktop computer that had on the screen what looked like an unfinished email draft. But if you looked a bit more carefully, you would see a couple or more golden trophies on the top of the table. There were probably more hidden under all that mess. They looked really old and worn out. And the ones that were visible were all used as pen holders. Heck one of them even had a flower in it with some soil.

Her phone rang.

Sora looked at it to see who it was. She sighed.

Matt. It said.

"Hey…" She was expected a lot of noise on the background thinking that the band practices were going on.

"Babe… I'm sorry I didn't pick up your phone. I didn't know you were gonna be up so early; so I didn't check it…"

Sora smiled. If there was one thing she liked about her boyfriend, it was his honesty.

"It's fine, Matt. I shouldn't have called during rehearsals."

Matt let out a small sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Is something wrong?"

"… No don't worry about it."

"…"

"You wanna meet up this afternoon? My treat."

"I'd love to."

Matt slapped his forehead on the other side.

"Shit. No… I have to play in Kari's friend's birthday party today. Tai would be all up on my neck if I didn't do it… I'm sorry…"

"Oh, it's fine. We could meet up some other time."

"I would like that. Thanks, babe."

"No problem." She giggled.

"By the way, I heard that Tai has a game right now. He asked me last night if I'd like to come. I couldn't make it. But I know he'd love it if you showed up."

Sora seemed a bit hesitant at first.

"Sure."

"Thanks, babe. You're a life saver."

"Uh-huh…"

"…"

"…"

"You wanna talk about anything else? How was your day?"

"Just watering the plants. Gonna go down and help Mom soon… What about you? You seem a bit stressed…"

"Oh… just some stupid band stuff. It'll probably bore you."

"Oh… okay."

"Yeah…"

Sora's Mom calls out from downstairs.

"I'm coming Mom!"

"Alright, I guess you gotta go."

"Yeah."

"Love you…"

"Love you."

She walked over to her desk after hanging up the phone. Putting her hand inside one of her drawers she took out a very familiar object. It was silver and looked like a digital watch that had its straps removed. The scratches on it suggested that it was old, and, had obviously been through a whole lot.

The digivice.

Sora examined it, pressing all the buttons on it randomly. Seemingly, she probably wanted it to turn on. Or, to at least do something that suggested that it still worked.

After what seemed like a few seconds, she tossed it back into her drawer and headed for the door. Her mom needed help.

 **Odaiba Radio Station**

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! We're back here on Butterfly 105 with the one and only, boy genius… IZZY IZUMI!"

"He's 16 right now, Ishida! I'll hardly call him boy! But that's beside the point! Let's hear from the ONE… AND THE ONLY… IZZY IZUMI!"

Izzy shifted uncomfortably on his seat. He tried to position his tie again for what felt like the fiftieth time. This was his first radio appearance, and, needless to say, calling him nervous would be a mere understatement.

The digidestined, who was always known for his hunger for knowledge and tactical mind, was a year younger than Tai, Matt and Sora. But he was already hand selected by Japan's best universities, allowing him to graduate a year early. His appearance? He looked about the same, maybe a few inches taller, and had even shorter hair than last time.

"You alright there, son? You look you've seen a ghost!"

Izzy laughed nervously. Wasn't this the same place where Myotismon's army of Bakemon attacked several years ago? He cleared his throat and grabbed the mic in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about? I'm happy to be here! And thank you for having me. It's an absolute honor." Izzy's laugh was too loud and awkward to be anything close to genuine.

"Ok! You've heard it from the man himself, folks! So. Izzy. Why don't you tell us about this Super Data Stream?"

"Off course, Mr. Ishida." Izzy wiggled his torso to fix his suit's shoulders. "The Super Data Stream, as I like to call it, is a program that the digitalizes human molecules into fragments of binary codes. The data is then transferred from one compatible to device to the another, using the interwebs as a medium. Thus, allowing a mode of quick transportation."

"That sounds absolutely stupendous, Izzy! But how about dumbing it down a notch for us average folks to understand it! HAHAHA"

"Off course." Izzy sweat-dropped. "The Super Data Stream is basically a program in your computers that allows… teleportation, if you will."

"WOW! TELEPORTATION! That sounds awesome! You've heard it here first, folks! Radio Butterfly 105! We'll back to you with our special guest, Izzy Izumi, after a quick break! In the mean time let's hear the 1999 classic, brought back upon popular demand, Ayumi Miyazaki's SHOW ME YOUR BRAVE HEART!"

 **A Few Hours later**

Izzy walked down the radio station to the street.

"Whew… That didn't go as bad as I expected it to." Izzy cleaned some sweat off his forehead.

His phone began to ring and he received it without even looking at who it was.

"Hey, Mom."

"MOM?! IT'S ME, MIMI, MR. BOY GENIUS!"

"Mi…mi?" Izzy almost lost his balance in surprise.

"Yes, it's me, Mimi! Who else could it be? You gave me a link last night that let me hear Japan's radio channels from here in L.A. Have you forgotten, silly?"

"Ye...ss… No! I mean no!" The poor boy stammered hopelessly trying his best to keep his phone on his ear with both his hands.

"Humph!... Whatever! Also, would it hurt for you to call me once in a while instead of sending me stupid emails?"

"I…"

"I mean who even reads emails these days?! I talk to Sora and Matt on regular basis. Tai? Sometimes; only when Kari calls for him, though. But don't even get me started on Joe! He's the worst!"

"Wai…"

Mimi let out a loud sigh on the other side like she didn't hear a word.

"Anyways… Good job on the interview, today! You were amazing! Too bad they couldn't understand most of the stuff you were trying to say. Some people are just so stupid, right? HAHAHA"

Izzy laughed back nervously, still trying understand what was going on.

"Plus… I think that it's really sweet that you're not gonna sell your idea or use it for profit, like you said in the interview. You only wanted to help advance technology, and help people all over the world."

Izzy smiled.

"You're a great guy, Izzy." Mimi spoke in an unusual, soft voice. "Never change."

"Tha…"

"OH MY GOD! HOW RUDE! WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK?!"

Izzy literally fell backwards. Instinctively, he took the phone a foot away from his ear.

"I'm gonna send you some links to some good universities here in the U.S. Call me and tell me what you think! This is not a request! It is an order! You got that?!"

Izzy nodded, nervously.

"GOOD BYE!"

He looked at his phone with a bewildered expression after she hung up.

"What… just… happened?"

The phone number was not saved, so he added it to his contacts under Mimi's name. Izzy sighed. He felt a very weird sensation whenever he talked to Mimi and it really confused him. But he had no idea what it was. He shuddered. Things he could not understand really intimidated him.

"I probably need to go to a psychiatrist…"

His thoughts were interrupted when the phone started to ring again. This time, Izzy made sure he checked the Caller ID before receiving it.

Mother… It said.

He touched the green receive button on the screen.

"Mom."

"Hello, honey! Congratulations on your interview. You did well, son."

"Thanks, Mom." Izzy smiled. "I'm coming home right now."

"Alright, honey. I'll start making lunch. Bye!"

"Bye, Mom."

 **Odaiba Medical College – 2:00 a.m (Last Night)**

Some of the lights in the dorm building lit up. One of the students was screaming his lungs out because he forgot turn his assignment before the time it was due.

"NOO! NOO! I'M SCREWED!"

Joe banged his head against his laptop's keyboard. His glasses probably cracked under the impact but he couldn't care less. Hopelessly, he sobbed his tears into his computer. His black hair was messy; and his poor health suggested that he was skipping out on meals.

"I'm gonna fail. I'll never become a doctor… Why am I so useless? Why does it have to be me?!"

"Joe, buddy, relax." Joe's roommate spoke up from his bed.

"It's okay for you! You turned it in in time!"

"Uh, yeah. But I was late on the last three. What's your point?"

"Well, unlike you I care about my future!"

"Dude. It's like a percent deducted for each hour its over due. It really doesn't matter."

Joe looked up from his computer.

"Wait…What?"

"Yeah. Did you not know that? Dumbass… and they call me the stupid one."

"How am I supposed to?! I never turned in a homework late my entire life!"

"Well, now you know."

"So, you're telling me that if I turn it in right now, I'll only have a percent deducted?"

"Yup."

"YES!"

Joe went back to his computer and pressed the ON button.

Nothing.

He pressed it again.

Nothing.

Again.

Then he looked at his keyboard; it was drenched from his tears.

.

.

.

.

"NNNOOOOOOO!"

This time all the lights in the building lit up.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Take Him Out**

 **Digital World**

The sky was red. The trees were all dead. The digital world was no more the beautiful place we all once knew. The earth seemed like a blackened desert, like it had been burned down to crisp. The digimon scurried across the land to find shelter. A giant bolt of lightning struck the ground, reducing it to a pile of debris, and was followed by a loud thunder.

There were loud steps that made the whole place shake. Three gigantic beings – they walked, side by side, destroying everything down their path.

The one on the right's body was clad with silver armor and red plates with gold linings. It had what looked like giant circular shield on its left hand, and a red cape on its back that went all the way to the ground. But what caught the most attention was probably the large silver lance it had for a right arm. The digimon stopped progressing forward to raise it high in the air.

"ROYAL JOUST!"

The lance started glowing brightly to release several beams of light high into the atmosphere. The streaks of energy came down crashing into what remained of the forests, causing massive explosions. Hundreds of innocent digimon got digitized and you could watch their pixels fade away.

The digimon on the left stepped forward. This one was just as big. But it had on blue and red armor. It had a huge golden ring stuck to its back, and it extended all the way above its head.

An enormous sword was in its hand, and its design had a theme that was synonymous to that of it's wielder's.

It swung the sword around with great momentum.

"CELESTIAL BLADE!"

A sharp wave sliced everything and everyone that stood before them, sending them to oblivion. A huge devastation had fallen upon the digital world… And no one was there to stop it. No one was powerful enough.

An Elecmon was unfornute enough to trip and fall before the three. He was tired and wounded. He looked up to the godly figures with repenting eyes.

"…Why?"

That was the only question… and, it was the only thing he could make out.

The third one, who was just as colossal, looked the most menacing. Its armor was pitch black, with exquisite golden streaks. This one had no weapon with it. All it wore was a dark, ragged cape, which flew about with the dead wind.

"Everything…"

Its voice was deep, and it echoed like it did not belong to this world.

"…They've built… WILL FALL!"

It pointed its palm at the helpless Elecmon. The green gem on it started to glow radiantly.

"Please no! Have mercy!"

Those were his last words, before he was blasted off to extinction by a massive, verdant wave of pure energy.

The two powerful digimon on its sides went forward on their own accords, cleaning up what was left of the place.

The tyrant closed its eyes, like it was deep in thought.

"…And from the ashes of their world… we will rise… to build a better one…"

It opened them, now to reveal deadly, ruby, red poles.

.

.

.

"My name is Alphamon… And this is my beginning…"

 **-Digimon Adventure 3: Search for Power-**

 **Human World**

 **Tokyo**

The city was crowded. The buildings were huge and it was absolutely a sight to behold. Digital billboards were playing advertisements back to back. All the teenagers were riding in hovering skateboards, and people were busy texting and browsing on their hologram projecting smartphones as they walked down the street. There were small white drones flying around in the sky, each having a camera installed in it, so that the citizens would be provided with top notch security.

A lot of changes had taken place here in the last couple of years. And the sheer speed of technological advancements was to thank. The roads buzzed with traffic, and it wasn't even rush hour.

 **Digital World**

A projection appeared on the top of the green gem on his palm. It showed the soccer match that was going on in Odaiba. And it was zoomed towards two brunette boys who were working together to strike the game-winning goal.

"Tai Kamiya… & Davis Motomiya…"

The three mega leveled digimon stood by a range of mountains, that were dwarfed by their enormous sizes. The area had been cleared and they were contemplating on their next conquest.

"Don't tell me, Alphamon… that you wish to go there and fight them, right now…" The blue and red armored digimon spoke up.

"There is no need… Omnimon and Imperialdramon cannot appear with the presence of just those two…"

"What a shame..."

"Indeed…"

The silver and red armored digimon, with the lance and the shield, had its eyes closed and was leaning back against the mountain wall.

"I think… I have an idea…" He spoke up.

Alphamon and the blue and red armored digimon looked at him, quizzically.

 **Tokyo**

A familiar blond haired woman took down every single dress she found in the women's section into her shopping bag. Then she handed the bag to her son, who was holding her ten other bags. There was a seventy percent off sale in Tokyo's most popular store and she was not going to lose this opportunity.

"Mom… I still don't understand why I had to come down here with you…" The blond haired boy whined, but quietly so as to not aggravate his mother.

"Oh be quiet. I don't get to shop like this everyday. And your Mom needs a hand sometimes, you know?"

"Alright…" The boy whispered, with genuine sadness.

With his father and his elder brother out of the picture, it was his responsibility to be the man of the house. T.K. Takaishi, one of the younger digidestined, but not one of the newer ones. He had probably grown the largest amount compared to others, given that he is now almost as tall as Tai and Matt. Although, his age left him with a slender body.

"And besides, you need some new clothes! You've been wearing that same old green sweatshirt and baseball hat for a whole year now…"

"But… I kind of like what I'm wearing now…"

"T.K. Takaishi…" She spoke up sternly. "Please don't make me tell you twice."

T.K. nodded, in defeat.

 **Outside**

A bunch of pixels began appearing in the clear, blue sky… And slowly, but steadily it began to take the form of a rip in the dimension.

Everyone looked up at it, clearly bewildered by its sudden appearance.

.

.

.

"Wow, what is that?"

"What's going on?"

"Are they doing those crazy special effects again?"

.

.

.

All kinds of questions and outbursts were coming out from the people in the streets. The traffic stopped and everyone had brought there phones out to take pictures and record what was going on.

A pair of giant silver and gold armored boots began to come down from the tear.

 **Inside the Mall**

Something vibrated in the pockets of T.K.'s black basketball shorts. He dropped some of the bags on the floor to check his phone.

No text messages. No missed calls.

 _Huh?_

There it was again… The vibration.

T.K.'s eyes widened.

He took his green D-3 out this time. And to his surprise, the screen was glowing.

 _No way!_

"T.K., sweetie! I found this trendy fedora and this cute little purple scarf for you! You should try them out."

T.K. laughed nervously and sweat dropped. There is absolutely no way he would be caught dead in those things. He looked around the store. There were several people gathered by the window. His body tensed up.

 _Oh no… Could it be?..._

He dropped the bags. Took his D-3 and ran towards the window.

"T.K. what are…"

"I'll be back in a sec, Mom!" He cut her off, even though he had no belief in what he just said.

He looked outside… and there it was. A large armored digimon with a red cape, a lance and a shield. It was hovering in the air, looking down at all the citizens from the sky. Its arms were spread wide open and its cape flew with the wind. It was probably seven stories tall.

"No!"

He turned around to see that his mother had seen it too. Her hands were over her mouth; she was clearly in shock. All the horrible memories from all those years ago were coming back.

"Mom… please…" He pleaded.

"T…k…K…" she began to sob. "Don't tell me you're going out there… all alone…" Her voice was very shaky.

"Mom… there's no other choice… Look at all those people!" He pointed outside, desperately.

She broke down and T.K. hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Mom…. But I have to at least try!"

She nodded, slowly, in his chest.

 **Outside**

He looked at all the people gathered in the streets with his bright, yellow eyes. A low laugh could be heard from inside his helmet.

"Fools… They don't even know what they're standing before…"

They're were flashes in the crowd from cameras.

.

.

.

"What is that thing?"

"Is that another one of them transforming robots?"

"Maybe it's a digimon?

"But how is it so big, though?

.

.

.

It buffed its chest up.

"Greetings… humans!... I am the great Gallantmon! And I am here looking for a worthy opponent!... I am very powerful!"

.

.

.

"Oh my god, is he for real?"

"Wow, is this a joke?"

"I don't get it…"

.

.

.

Gallantmon squinted his eyes.

"…Allow me to give you a demonstration…" He spoke in a low voice.

He pointed his lance at the crowd.

T.K. finally managed to get out of the huge shopping mall. He saw it.

"NOOO!"

"TAKE THIS! SABER SHOT!"

Gallantmon's lance began to glow…

.

.

.

"Wow, pretty!"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Nah, man! It's all special effects!"

.

.

.

A beam of light came out of the lance and hit the street right at the center, causing a massive explosion. Some people were thrown back, causing severe injury. But most of them were, unfortunately, not coming back. There was fire in the streets now.

Gallantmon, slowly ascended down to the ground, its eyes closed, giving off an ominous presence.

"Weaklings… To think that it was a human that created the digital world…"

People were running down the street with mass hysteria. The flying drones were all glowing with red lights, signaling an emergency.

T.K. took his arm off of his face and looked around at the street to see all the chaos. He grunted.

"I need to do something! I can't let this go on! People are getting hurt…" His shoulders slumped.

"…And once again, I can't do anything about it…"

He looked at his D-3. The screen was coming on and off randomly.

…Patamon… I wish you were here…

Gallantmon looked around the place. He turned around to look at the shopping mall for a few seconds. Then he pointed his lance at it. But a large force hit him in the gut and took him by surprise. The giant mega-leveled digimon fell back on his knees. There was smoke everywhere.

T.K.'s eyes widened. He looked back to see a line of large olive military tanks coming through to the scene. All of the people had already evacuated their cars, thus, the tanks were allowed to run over them.

T.K. trembled.

 _What are they doing?... They're all gonna die!_

Gallantmon got up to his feet, quickly recovering from the surprise attack. There wasn't even the slightest scratch on his armor.

"How. Dare. You..." He was clearly pissed.

The tanks lined up around the digimon in a circle.

"Hey, kid!"

"Huh?"

One of the officers called out to T.K. He looked around, and realized that the place, which was probably crowded with millions of people ten minutes ago, was now completely evacuated.

He ran towards the lorry in which the officer was.

"Officer, sir! You have to tell your men to back down! This is a very strong digimon! They'll all gonna get killed!"

"Why don't you go home and play your video games, kid. And let us grown ups handle this!" The officer took out a rifle and loaded it.

T.K. was out of words.

Gallantmon walked and positioned himself in the center of all the tanks. He laughed, loudly.

"So, even humans can fight back, huh? Even though you are hiding behind your ugly little toys, I have to admire your courage to stand up against Gallantmon…"

T.K.'s jaw dropped open. There's no way the people here are gonna leave unscathed.

 _What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!_

He got an idea. He took his phone out.

 _That's right! Tai and Davis would know what to do!_

He called Tai first…

No response.

Then Davis…

No improvement.

T.K. dropped his phone on the ground, looking at the ordeal before him with HOPEless eyes.

 _No…_

The officer took a megaphone out.

"On your marks, soldiers!"

The tanks pointed their canons at the digimon.

Gallantmon braced itself simply by putting his shield forward. T.K. balled himself in a corner and covered his ears.

.

.

.

"FIRE!"

All the (what looked like fifteen) tanks fired their ammunition at the target. There was a large bang and an explosion. There was a lot more smoke this time.

"I think that did it!" The officer examined with his binoculars. "Excellent job, men!"

The area slowly cleared. But it was definitely far from over.

A bright red force field appeared out of the smoke. Gallantmon was, once again, untouched.

The officer dropped his binoculars.

"I… don't… believe it…" He stammered.

Gallantmon brought down his shield and turned his back to see the rest of the tanks, his red cape flew majestically.

"My, my… How utterly embarrassing…" His deep voice was filled with disappointment. "And here I was expecting an actual challenge…"

Some of the soldiers were escaping out of their tanks, trying to flee to safety. While others, remained, either out of honor, or out of the simple realization that there actually was no escape.

Gallantmon closed his eyes and pointed his lance out to his right.

"Well, you did at least manage to keep me entertained… So I guess I'll grant you mortals an honorable death... A death by my hand!"

The lance began to glow.

"Not so fast!"

"HALLOWED KNUCKLE!"

.

.

A bright orb of light flew into the air, and exploded, blinding everyone.

Gallantmon covered his eyes with his shield and turned to the new voice.

"What!?"

A large foot clad with silver and blue armor stepped forward. The rest of its body armor had the same color scheme along with several inscriptions. It had ten large golden wings, two smaller ones on its blue helmet, and a golden breechcloth between its legs. It was just as big as Gallantmon.

It had its right arm out, signaling the former digimon to stop.

T.K. climbed up the lorry's hood and snatched the officer's megaphone.

"STAND DOWN, GALLANTMON! WE DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!"

The drones roamed around the air.

T.K. and Seraphimon appeared on the digital billboards.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**


End file.
